Chuck and Sarah Versus the Honeymoon Period
by Liam2
Summary: With the Woodcombes on Honeymoon, Sarah moves in to watch over the newly re-Intersected Chuck. What results is hardly domestic bliss.


Hello again, my little ferrets. I just want to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated "Road to Innocence" in so long. To say life these past two months has been a real bitch would be an understatement. One family issue after another has left me drained. But I promise, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Because of my work situation this month, I'm hoping to post at least three updates in July. So please, just bear with me. I'm really trying.

As for this fic, it's something I've been working on off and on since the Season 2 finale. I hurried up and finished it since it was already mostly done. It's just my take on Kung Fu Chuck and such. Characters are probably out of character. There's also plenty of swearing, fighting, and sex. You know, the good stuff.

------------

Chuck and Sarah Versus The Honeymoon Period

-----------

Two weeks on a European Tour. London to Paris to Berlin to Vienna. The Woodcomb honeymoon tour.

Even as she was packing her luggage, preparing to embark on a romantic retreat, Ellie couldn't help but worry about leaving her baby brother all alone in the apartment. She even went to the trouble of making sure the refrigerator and cabinets were fully stocked of food and did enough laundry to keep him in clean clothes for a month.

"Ooh!" she cried, wrapping Chuck in a fierce hug as they stood in the courtyard outside the apartment. "This is our longest time apart since college! Are you going to be okay alone?"

"Ellie," he said sternly, as if talking to a small child. "Honeymoon. Tour of European capitals. Go."

Ellie looked so conflicted, for a moment he actually thought she might call the honeymoon off. But then—

"Don't worry, Ellie. I'll take care of him."

Sarah appeared, wearing a simple white floral sundress. Chuck's breath caught. Ellie, meanwhile, couldn't look more relieved.

"Oh thank you! The man can't even load a washing machine properly!"

"Load a what?"

Whoa. Was that… teasing? From Sarah? Off Ellie's horrified expression, she said, "Ellie, your brother's in good hands. Besides, think of this as a practice run."

As Chuck nearly choked on his Mountain Dew, Ellie squealed in delight. She first wrapped Sarah, then Chuck in a fierce hug.

"Okay, Chuck," Ellie started, "while we're gone, Sarah's in charge. Whatever she says goes, okay?"

"What?! How is that remotely fair?" Chuck whined. "I'm the one that actually lives here."

"And she's the responsible one," Ellie explained.

As the women said their farewells, Devon pulled Chuck aside for some Awesome Advice. "Look, bro-in-law, she may be a badass spy, but I think you stand a chance," Devon informed him. "If things go smooth, remember, there's a plastic crate beneath our bed. Got all type of toys, if you know what I mean. Feel free to help yourself. Just remember to stick them in either the dishwasher or clothes washer, whichever the case may be, when you're done. C'mon, bro, lock it out."

Even as he lifted a fist for his new brother-in-law to bump, Chuck's face drained of color. A strange croaking sound emanating from his throat at Devon's comment.

"Oh, and always wear a raincoat," was Devon's last bit of advice.

At that, Chuck could no longer even manage the croaking sound. He barely registered the fact his sister and Devon loaded their bags into a taxi and took off for the airport. It took a few moments to even recognize the fact Sarah was at his side, her arm looped through his.

"Do you want to go inside and make breakfast?" she asked.

"Okey-dokey," was his lame reply.

-------------

It had been two days since Chuck found himself re-Intersected and things were a little… weird. Bryce was dead. His dad was recruited to work on some project for the CIA. Plus, he now knew kung fu. Not to mention he also had detailed knowledge of Baroque musical movements, the Polish language, boat engine repair, and the Kama Sutra.

Yeah, he flashed on the weirdest things. And those flashes triggered bits of knowledge regarding the weirdest things.

And the fact both Casey and Beckman seemed absolutely freaked out about his new abilities didn't lessen his stress levels. Even Sarah was acting strangely around him. Not that he could really blame any of them. After all… kung fu.

Even if Sarah was hesitant, it didn't stop her from making an effort. On the flip side, Casey seemed to find any excuse to not be in the same room as Chuck. Sarah, however, seemed to possess a strange curiosity beyond her edginess. Which is why she didn't protest too much when Beckman's latest order came down.

"I'm to keep an eye on you," Sarah explained. "With everything that's happened recently, Beckman feels you need extra security. With Devon and Ellie gone on honeymoon, I'm moving in."

"Plus, now I know kung-fu," Chuck answered.

"And now you know kung-fu," Sarah agreed. "During the next two weeks, I'm to observe, report, and categorize any instances of new Intersect behavior. Any flashes, their triggers, and any new… abilities… that might result. Best way to do that…"

"Is to be my roommate." Sarah simply smiled in reply. "Not exactly how I imagined this happening…" Chuck murmured, yet purposely loud enough for Sarah to hear.

"Certainly better than a two bed, two bath bunker," she kindly reminded. "Okay big, strong Intersect man, how about you help carry my bags into the apartment?"

-------------

For two days things went fairly well. Very well, actually. That first night while they were preparing dinner, Chuck experienced a flash. So for two days, Sarah stood back and watched as Chuck went on a pie making bender. Pumpkin, apple, rhubarb, cherry, pecan, lemon meringue, blackberry, key lime, blueberry, banana cream, sweet potato…

Oh Lord, Sarah thought, savoring every last morsel of goodness. The man could bake a mean sweet potato pie.

"Good?" he asked, just as he had after feeding her a slice from each of the previous 11 pies he'd made. For the first few she managed to actually respond verbally. The last few she'd only managed a supremely satisfied moan. Her eyelids were heavy. Her belly was full. She was fairly sure diabetic shock was a possibility.

"Hmm," she happily moaned. Lazily, she licked the last bits of crumb off the fork.

So much pie. Gonna burst.

"Full," she murmured. "Belly full."

She slowly eased back from the kitchen table and proceeded to waddle – yes, waddle – into the living room. She made it halfway before the strain of walking became too much. She dropped to her knees and crawled towards the couch. She tried to climb aboard, but once her head and upper body made it to the soft cushions, her mind yelled, _"Okay! Good enough! Shut off the engines!" _

So she lay there, everything waist up resting on the couch. Still on her knees, butt sticking up in the air. Chuck munched thoughtfully on a slice of key lime pie and enjoyed the view. He distinctly remembered a time when he was more respectful of women in such instances, but really, if she was just gonna lay like _that_…

"Did you get enough pie?"

Sarah would have glared, but to do so would require opening her eyes. "Sleep now. Wake up early. Gotta run marathon to burn off calories. Too much pie. Good pie."

She then proceeded to burp softly, just like a lady should. "Good pie," she murmured again.

In a few moments, Sarah was snoring softly. Very delicately, Chuck lifted her entire body onto the sofa and wrapped her in an afghan. For several minutes, Chuck simply sat on the coffee table, watching Sarah's slumbering form. She looked so peaceful, a remarkable contrast from the usual, when her features carried the tension and weight of her responsibilities as a spy.

It was at this moment that Chuck decided he could spend the rest of his life watching this blonde haired angel sleep at night.

----------

That romantic notion lasted but a couple days.

For the first time in their nearly two year relationship, Chuck and Sarah were literally spending every minute of every day together. Until now, they worked a mission, went on a fake-date, spent some quality time around others to solidify their cover. But at the end of the day, they went to their respective corners. Basically, they got the hell away from each other. Which, as a wise man once said, was the key to any successful relationship.

With Ellie and Awesome gone, Chuck assumed Sarah would take up residence in their bedroom. That was quickly proven incorrect.

"I am not sleeping in the honeymoon bed," she said. "It's just _weird_." This was said with a cute crinkling of her nose.

So, they slept together. In his bed. Mere inches from one another. It didn't make for a terribly relaxing sleep.

What made the situation so much worse was the way his bedroom began to look. Which is to say like a dung heap.

Sarah Walker was NOT a tidy roommate.

Her clothes were strewn about. A nearly empty glass of water, a can of Diet Pepsi, a half eaten bowl of cereal, and a couple stale Vanilla Wafers sat on the nightstand on her side of the bed.

Chuck navigated about the room, clothes basket in hand. He lifted a dark blue tank top off the floor with his thumb and forefinger, unwilling to touch it any more than necessary.

At that moment, Sarah entered the room. Looking ravishing in a red t-shirt and denim skirt. Hair swept back in a ponytail. She munched on an apple as she began to root through "her side" of the room.

"Chuck, have you seen my magazines? I'm looking for _Guns & Ammo _and _Vogue_."

"Have you tried the clothes hamper?" Chuck questioned. _It only makes sense_, he thought,_ since your dirty socks are on the bookshelf where the magazines are supposed to be. _

Remarkably enough, Sarah looked in the clothes hamper. She laughed in delight when she found the magazines in question.

"Ha! Thanks Chuck!"

Just as Sarah was about to leave the room, Chuck held out the tank top in question."Is this clean?"

Sarah grabbed the tank top and proceeded to take a big whiff. "More or less."

Chuck frowned. What the hell did that mean? "I'm doing a load of colors. Why don't I just throw it in?"

"Okay, thanks," she said. She then left the room, magazines in hand. What wasn't in hand, however, was the apple.

Chuck reached into the clothes hamper and grabbed the half eaten fruit. With a sigh, he deposited the apple into the trash, which sat approximately two feet from the hamper.

-------------

Not that Chuck was beyond reproach. Or so Sarah thought. The next day…

"Hey Chuck. Can you come here a sec?"

In the kitchen, Chuck set aside a slice of cherry pie and followed Sarah's voice. She was in the bathroom, staring at the toilet.

"What's up?"

"I just want to show you something. Watch this."

Grabbing onto the toilet seat: "Toilet seat goes up…" Then, with added emphasis: "_Toilet seat goes down…_"

As she said this, she proceeded to demonstrate. She lifted the toilet seat up, the set it back down.

"One more time, cos I think it's kinda cool," she said. "Toilet seat goes up, toilet seat _goes down_." Then, with a hard look at Chuck: "You wanna try?"

Without another word, Sarah left the bathroom.

--------

"Gwah-ha!" was Chuck's frantic cry.

An instant later, Sarah burst through the bathroom door, her Colt at the ready. But to her confusion, there were no Fulcrum agent poised to assassinate the asset. Rather, all she saw was Chuck – a lot of Chuck, considering he was naked – standing in the shower, feverishly toweling off his chest. So focused was Sarah… elsewhere… that she completely missed the daggers he was glaring her way.

"Did you not leave any hot water?"

Still clad in a bathrobe, her hair damp from her recent shower, she redirected her eyes northward. "Uh, I guess not. Tough workout. Tense muscles. Sorry."

She quickly retreated from the bathroom, still oblivious to Chuck's glare. Though he was vaguely aware of her muffled "Holy shit" through the closed door.

--------

The next night, Chuck and Sarah sat on the couch, Chinese food cartons on the coffee table, the TV tuned to a bad movie on the Sci Fi Channel. Just as Chuck took a bite from an eggroll—

"How come we haven't gone out?"

"Gnuh?" Chuck queried as he chewed.

Sarah idly toyed with her chopsticks, poked around her carton of fried rice.

"It's been a week since I moved in and we haven't gone out once. We used to go out twice, sometimes three times a week."

"Uh…"

Sarah dumped her food carton on the table with a huff. "What? Because I've moved in you don't think you have to try anymore? Jeez, Chuck, I thought you were different than most men. Would it kill you to take me _out_ for Chinese?"

She stormed to the bedroom, grumbling all the way. Chuck took another bite of eggroll and asked the most brilliant question any man has ever asked in the history of the world.

"Gwah?"

-----------

"Seriously, the hamper is like two feet away!"

-----------

"Wake up! You're hogging all the covers!"

-----------

"That's it! I'm sick of not having any hot water!"

-----------

"Why don't you make me pie anymore?"

-----------

"Would it kill you to at least help with the dishes?"

----------

"Why do we always have to watch your shows? It'd be nice if we could watch what _I _want some night."

-----------

"Seriously, Chuck," Sarah shouted. "It's like you don't care anymore! If you put as much effort into our relationship as you do those stupid videogames…"

"What relationship?" Chuck shot back. "You've made it abundantly clear we can never be together."

"Yeah, well…" Sarah sputtered. Then, harkening back to her championship days on the high school debate team, she concluded: "You suck! Get a haircut!"

"Why don't you learn how to pick up after yourself? Stop treating me like freakin' housekeeping!"

"Why don't you pull yourself away from your Doctor Who DVD's long enough to take me out someplace where I can dress pretty?"

"Stop acting like a bitch and maybe I will!"

SMACK!

Chuck reeled from the backhand slap. Sarah was immediately contrite and moved to check his face—

SMACK!

This time it was Sarah who reeled. She gingerly touched her cheek and stared at Chuck, astonished.

"You hit me!" Sarah declared. "I can't believe you hit a girl!"

"Girl?" Chuck retorted. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Oh, you son of a…."

Purely by instinct, Sarah swung at Chuck's head with a left hook. For a brief moment – the one right after Chuck ducked below the punch – Sarah was grateful she missed. The next moment, however – the moment in which Chuck beautifully countered her attack and delivered a stunning right cross to her jaw – Sarah was regretful she didn't knock the bastard out.

The blow dropped her to a knee. Glaring up at him, she tried to catch her breath. Then, with absolute conviction, she spat, "I. Am. Gonna. Beat. Your. Ass."

"Really? Which of us is supercharged by Intersect 2.0?" Chuck questioned. Then, suddenly remembering, he pointed to himself. "Oh, that's right. Me."

"What is it you say when playing Halo with Morgan? _It's on like Donkey Kong_."

Sarah then proceeded to execute a flawless standing drop kick, sending Chuck tumbling over the couch.

Both were up in moments and assumed defensive positions. Sarah took a moment to finger her jaw. There'd be one hell of a bruise in the morning. And Chuck just licked his lips, reveling in his clean shot. This was not the Chuck Bartowski she first met. The geeky, unsure, and timid computer nerd she had fallen in love with. This Chuck was something different. Confident, assured, and lethal.

She loved this Chuck, too.

"Bring it, Blondie."

Using the coffee table as a springboard, Sarah launched over the couch. Chuck was more than ready for the move. He sidestepped the blonde missile and shoved her. She slid across the wood floor, finally crashing into the wall. A vase of flowers on the nearby stand tipped over and crashed.

"That's coming out of your paycheck," Chuck informed her. "Since you're the only one of us drawing one."

Rising to her feet, Sarah answered: "Yeah, just let me grab my purse after I kick your ass."

Chuck swung hard, going for the knockout shot, another right hook to the head. Sarah ducked the blow, latched onto his right shoulder and then drove her right knee into his gut. Gasping for breath, Chuck still managed to retaliate with a vicious backhanded slap, creating some distance and a moment's breather.

"You may have the skills, Chuck," Sarah smirked, "but you don't have my experience."

"I like a girl with experience," he shot back. "Just not _too _much, know what I mean?"

"Oh, that's just… wrong."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"At the rate you're going, buddy boy, you're never gonna find out."

Chuck grunted, partly in disappointment, partly in derision.

Next thing he knew, Sarah was executing a perfect cartwheel across the floor, which transitioned into a clean straight right to his jaw. She tried to follow up with a left, but Chuck latched onto her arm. With a harsh wrenching motion, he twisted Sarah around and slammed her face first into the wall. She then quivered from a devastating kidney shot.

Then it was Chuck's turn to reel. Sarah threw a blind elbow behind her, noting with satisfaction the sharp intake of breath, knowing she caught Chuck in the ribs. Spinning around, she grabbed two fistfuls of Chuck's hair – which she would throw a real fit over if he ever cut – and head butted her faux beau.

Then what began as a barroom brawl evolved into a dance. While Sarah's assessment was correct – Chuck had the skills, just not the experience – his learning curve was remarkably steep. And after just a few minutes of furious martial arts combat, Sarah realized that Chuck Bartowski – former Nerd Herder – was more than a match for her.

Punch and counterpunch. Perry and dodge. Every attack she could devise, Chuck had a defense for. And it was really pissing her off.

And, oddly enough, making her exceptionally horny.

Chuck grabbed Sarah by the neck and lifted her high. In a move he remembered from watching WWF as a kid, he body slammed her through the coffee table. An instant later, Chuck joined her on the floor, the victim of a leg sweep.

Absolutely exhausted, both combatants simply lay there, panting, staring at the ceiling.

"Whoa," Chuck said.

"Uh huh," Sarah agreed.

"That was...."

"I know."

Very slowly and delicately, both Chuck and Sarah pulled themselves into a sitting position, propped up against the couch. They stared out at the carnage around the room. There was broken glass and furniture. Drapes were torn. Plaster walls were dented and deformed.

"Ya know," Sarah started, "since getting downloaded with the new Intersect, you've been a real ass."

"Like you've been much better since you moved in. I can't even get you to take out the damn trash."

Sarah nodded slightly, admitting it was a fair point. Then she elbowed him hard in the gut. A moment later, after Chuck sufficiently recovered, he cracked Sarah across the jaw, drawing blood.

She brought two fingers to her lips, dabbed at the blood. She stared intently at the crimson droplets. For a moment, Chuck thought she might hit him again…

Instead, in a flash, Sarah was straddling his hips. Her lips locked onto his, her tongue exploring his mouth.

"Okay, so you _are _gonna find out how experienced I am," Sarah declared between kisses.

With renewed vigor, Chuck grabbed hold of Sarah's ass as he bolted to his feet. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, as did her arms around his neck. Their lips seared together, Sarah barely made a sound as Chuck slammed her back into the wall. Well, any sounds beyond a pleasurable moan. Chuck noted this reaction, and backing up a few feet, he again slammed her into the wall. He received the same reaction.

"Really?" he broke away from her lips long enough to ask.

Sarah shrugged, completely nonchalant. "A little pain's okay." Before Chuck could react, Sarah bit into his lip, hard enough to draw blood. Chuck howled in pain and slammed her once more into the wall, far harder than before. Sarah simply gasped in delight, grinning at him wickedly.

"A little pain's good for you. But _I_ try to avoid it."

"Big baby."

Hopping down from his grasp, Sarah grabbed hold of Chuck's shirt and drove him into the kitchen, slamming him into the table. He collapsed atop it and Sarah leapt aboard, straddling him.

"This is gonna be _awesome_," Sarah declared, her hands fumbling with his belt.

And indeed it was, Chuck decided. And to prove it was no fluke how awesome it was, he and Sarah ran four consecutive test runs.

-----------

"Oh my God," Ellie swooned as she approached their apartment door. "I couldn't have dreamt of a better honeymoon. It was so magical." She leaned in and kissed her new husband. "Thank you so much, baby."

"The pleasure was all mine," Devon assured her.

"Not all yours," Ellie teased back. "Definitely not in our railway car to Prague."

Devon chuckled, remembering that railway car well. He was fairly sure the passengers in neighboring cars would certainly remember the young American honeymooning couple.

Both startled at the sound of breaking glass inside their apartment. They ran the final distance to the door—

When suddenly the door swung open and Sarah stormed out. Fire burned in her eyes. In her hands she held a Playstation Portable.

Chuck then appeared in the doorway, equally enraged. "Gimme back my PSP, bitch!"

Sarah spun around. "You want your goddamn video game?! Huh?! You pay more attention to this damn thing than you do me! You piece of shit!" With all the heat of a Nolan Ryan fastball, Sarah flung the device at Chuck's head. He barely ducked it, but his precious PSP shattered against the door.

As she spun around again to leave, she noticed for the first time Ellie and Devon's arrival. Relief flooded her features.

"Oh, thank God you're home!" She wrapped first Ellie, then Devon in a fierce hug.

"You broke my fucking PSP!" Chuck screamed behind her.

"You're lucky I didn't break your dick!" Sarah screamed back. "But you're gonna need something to play with now. And God knows you're never fucking touching _me _again you sonofabitch!"

"Gwah!" Chuck wailed.

Sarah returned her focus to the newlyweds. "That man is driving me batshit crazy. I swear to God if you don't take him off my hands I'm gonna put a bullet through his brainpan."

"I don't go around breaking your things!" Chuck declared.

"Chuck! Shut. Up." Chuck flashed her the bird in return.

"My God," Ellie gasped, seeing a beautiful relationship collapse before her eyes. "What happened to you two?"

"Can we talk about it later?" Sarah asked. "Right now, I just need to get away from your asshole brother."

"This is the thanks I get for cleaning up after you the past two weeks?! For fixing your meals?!"

"I said shut up!" Back to Ellie: "We should get together. I wanna hear all about your honeymoon."

Then, with a surprising calm, Sarah hugged Ellie and briefly kissed her cheek. "Tomorrow for lunch?"

"Okay," Ellie replied, tears welling in her eyes, so fearful she was witnessing the end of the Chuck/Sarah romance.

"I'll come back for my things later. Bye!" She got a few steps away before turning back to say, "Oh, and I'll pay for half of the damages. Chuck will cover the rest."

As Sarah left the courtyard, Ellie turned a harsh glance on her brother. "What the hell did you do to piss of that wonderful woman?!"

"Why do you assume everything is my fault?"

-------------

Twelve hours. Half a day. Sarah Walker thought these should be the happiest hours of her life. She was finally away from Chuck Bartowski. The man who made it his mission to drive her insane between bouts of mind blowing sex. God, after two weeks of living with him, Sarah was fairly certain she hated his guts.

She was also absolutely certain she was head over heels in love.

Which is why instead of reveling in the fact she had gotten away from the bane of her existence, she was moping in her motel room, completely lonely and miserable.

"I must be insane," she declared to her empty room.

The only sane course of action in her insane world became obvious. She grabbed her cell phone, Colt, and car keys. She had to see him.

-------------

Unbeknownst to Sarah, a few miles away, Chuck Bartowski was feeling much the same. Of course, he had the delightful experience of being reamed out by his sister first. But now he was laying on his bed, listening to country music, the music of pain. He wasn't even angry she broke he beloved PSP.

Such was love.

He gingerly fingered his left eye and fondly remembered the right hook that blackened it the previous night. That woman packed one hell of a punch. Chuck couldn't help but smile.

He might be love's bitch, but at least he was man enough to admit it.

In a split second decision, he grabbed his cell phone and hustled from his room. "Hey Captain, can I borrow your car?"

"Keys are on the counter, dude," Devon said from his spot on the couch, where the newlywed couple sipped wine and watched TV.

Ellie instantly perked. "Tell me you're going to Sarah's to apologize."

"That or get into another fight," Chuck answered. "Either way, it should be fun."

As Chuck left the apartment, the newlyweds shared a look. "I don't understand him anymore," Ellie admitted.

"Actually, I think I get him more than ever," was Devon's reply.

----------

Somewhere between the Woodcombe apartment and Sarah's hotel, the two drivers passed each other on the road. An instant later, Sarah's smiling face appeared on Chuck's iPhone.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you--?" they asked simultaneously. And then, just the same: "You go first." Followed by nervous chuckles from both. After a few moments of haggling, Chuck was elected to start.

"Look, I feel bad about how we parted today…"

"I'm sorry for breaking your PSP."

"And I'm sorry for making several disparaging remarks regarding your sexual practices."

"Yeah, the thing about the goat was just obscene."

"Do you wanna get together?"

"Sure. We just passed a little diner. It's on the north side of the street. We can meet there in a few?"

"I'll see you there."

------------

Five minutes later they were in that little diner, sipping coffee and eating blueberry pie. "Which isn't as good as yours," Sarah admitted. Chuck smiled and thanked her.

"Well, I guess the last few weeks really taught us something," Sarah began. "There's no way we could ever live together."

"Nah," Chuck denied. "We can manage. Separate bedrooms and maid service would fix most of our problems. Plus, getting away from each other eight hours a day for work might help, too."

Sarah chuckled and nodded in agreement. "It may sound stupid, but I kinda had a vision of what living with you might be like. It didn't involve so many fights." Then, with a cheeky grin, "The sex actually surpassed expectations."

"You're telling me," Chuck said with an eyebrow waggle. "And my expectations were quite high."

Sarah actually blushed. Then, she continued quietly: "I expected a fairy tale, you know. Kinda like our undercover assignment in the suburbs, just with less Fulcrum agents. But with the way we were fighting…" She let the thought hang.

Chuck reached across the table and grasped her hand. "Hey. So we had a rough couple weeks. This was our first time actually being together for an extended period where we could actually be ourselves. But just because it was tough doesn't mean we shouldn't try. Good relationships take work."

"I guess."

"Don't you want to try again someday?"

His gaze bored into her soul. "Yeah, I do," Sarah admitted. "But I think it will be awhile before we get the chance."

"I can wait."

With a sly grin, Sarah dabbed at the whip cream on her plate. She popped her finger into her mouth and sucked it clean. She reveled in Chuck's dazed expression.

"Why wait?"

Chuck quickly grabbed his wallet. Tossing a couple bills to the table, he grabbed the hand containing the very digit she recently cleaned and pulled her out the door.

------------

Soon as they entered Sarah's hotel room, she whirled around and slammed Chuck into the door before planting a passionate kiss upon him.

"Come on, Chuck," she purred. "You know what I want. And only you can give it to me."

"Yes, I do," he grinned back.

With a hard shove, Chuck pushed Sarah away. So hard she actually tumbled backwards. But like the graceful superspy she was, Sarah executed a perfect roll and popped to her feet. She grinned wickedly.

"Now _that's _what I wanted."

She attacked Chuck, only to be put in a hammerlock. From his position behind her, Chuck pressed his lips to her neck and suckled near the pulsing vein. Sarah cooed in response.

"Chuck," she breathed.

Rearing back, Sarah then flipped her asset over her shoulder, sending him crashing to the floor. She leapt atop him, straddling his hips. Her hands found his wrists, pinning them to the floor. She leaned in close, so close they were breathing each others breaths. Her blonde locks surrounded her angelic face, the tips tickling his cheek. Her voice was husky with arousal.

"That all you got?"

"I'm just getting started."

His head shot up, his lips connecting with hers. Sarah responded eagerly to his kiss, losing herself in the moment. In that moment, her grip loosened on his wrist. He threw the blonde agent away. Both quickly rolled into a fighting crouch.

"This is gonna be fun," Chuck said.

Sarah grinned back at him before launching into her attack.

The night did indeed prove a lot of fun.

THE END

Yeah, so they were ridiculously OOC. And this concept for Kung Fu Chuck will probably be proven very wrong. But hey, just roll with it.


End file.
